powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Wise God Torin
is a former member of the Deboss Army and the mentor to the Kyoryugers. Character History Torin was a former member of the Deboth Army, created by Deboth as his herald on Earth ages ago to ensure its destruction. However, amazed of the prehistoric Earth's potential to become strong, Torin had a change of heart and decided to protect the planet from his creator and his older "Brother" Chaos. To that end, Torin uses his powers to alter 24 members of specific species of Dinosaurs, ten into the Zyudenryu and the rest into the Guardians. However in the final fight, the Guardians were seemingly killed by Demon Gadoma but thanks to Bragigas tears to return back to fragment forms. After the Guardians returned back to their fragment forms, Bragigas enraged then forced to used Gigant Cannon to impale Gadoma and destroys Deboss in Prehistoric Form with Torin defeating Chaos while severing one of his older sibling's shoulder pauldrons. Over the next many millennia, Torin recruits multiple humans who can fight with the Zyudenryu as the Kyoryugers to fight the reviving Deboth Army while hiding his relation to them. The only one who knew the secret is Dantetsu Kiryu. Later, Chaos revealed Torin's secret origins to the Kyoryugers. To prove this, he pours Luckyuro's Restoration Water (which has no power over Earth creatures) over Torin, making him grow. The Kyoyugers use Kyoryuzin to stop him. However, Torin took the Goren Zyudenken and impaled it into himself, killing him and fossilizing his body. Later, through the use of the Kyoryu Spirits of the Guardians within the Lost Stones, Torin was revived. Abilities ;Evil sense : Torin can sense the actions of the Deboth Army via the winds. ;Teleport : He has ability to teleport himself and other people. Limitation of this ability is still unknown, but he could teleport himself and an unwanted passenger (Daigo) from an island in the southern sea to Japan. ;Energy beam : He can fire a yellow beam from his bare hand. ;Superhuman Reflexes and Superhuman Speed : He can move very quickly to avoid an enemy's attack. ;Temporal Immortality : As a Deboss agent, Torin doesn't age naturally. He is at least 100 million years old. ;Spirit release : He can release his spirit to communicate with his allies, as well as enter a Zyudenchi to purify the Zyudenchi attack's target. ;Combatant : He is a skilled combatant, as he's quite skilled with a blade. ;Flight : As a bird-like creature, he can use his wings to fly. Weaknesses ;Fossilization :As he left Deboth' power, he will be slowly fossilized if he joins the battle for too long. He also became weaker as time went on, and can only recover with the help of Dantetsu Kiryu's mysterious stones. ;Inner Darkness :As he was a former Deboth Army agent, Torin can be swayed by the darkness within his heart thanks to Joyful Knight Candelilla singing a dark version of her song that effects his Deboth cells. Behind the scenes Portrayal Wise God Torin is voiced by . His suit actor is . Notes * Torin's name is a pun on "Bird" (Tori). * Torin seems to be based on the Archaeopteryx, awhich is commonly considered to be the link between reptiles and birds. * Torin's ability to sense the Deboth Army via sudden gusts of wind is reminiscent to the way Tsukumaro Oogami could sense Org attacks. * He is similar to Master Kaku of ''Gosei Sentai Dairanger as both Kaku and Torin were both originally aligned with the enemy factions before they defected to fight them and became mentors to their respective Sentai teams. References Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Deboss Army Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good